Falling in Love
by asakura89
Summary: Takato has a crush on Ruki for the longest ever, but Ruki with her competitive nature is oblivious to all this. Could a little match of "Who is better" be the key? Story inspired by Cyberwolf's "This Kiss"


_Falling in Love_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Note: This story is inspired by "This Kiss" by Cyberwolf

If anyone wants to edit my grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to email me: moanimalloveryahoo.ca

Please bare with me if the format of this is bad, I don't know how this will turn up on 1 

What! Ruki, the Digimon Queen, the Ice Queen has a boyfriend? Well, let's just say it all started with a game of "Who is better".

It's the middle of spring; a new start for everything.

Under the shade of a tree in a park, two teenagers; a boy and a girl were having a wrestling match. The boy seemed to be losing badly; every time the boy attack the girl, the girl always easily counters. This time, once again, the boy got wrestled face first onto the ground.

"Ouch…" said the boy, wincing a bit as he rubbed his jaw.

"Get up already, _Gogglehead_!" said the girl impatiently, "how many times do you want to fall on your face? You are so weak!"

"You could have gone easier on me if you knew I'm weak against you," replied the boy as he picked himself from the ground, dusting his cloth in the process. "I think I've had enough falls already for today, I admit defeat."

"What! You admit defeat already? You call this a match! It only has been five minutes!"

"Yeah, and I have already fallen on my face about 15 times."

"You are such a wimp…no wonder you never win against me."

"I didn't plan to win…" answered the boy sheepishly.

"Like you are going to win against me even if you tried," said the girl, crossing her arms.

The boy's name is Takato Matsuda, and the girl's name is Ruki Makino. They first met a few years back when the incident of Digimon taking over the world happened. Together, they and their Digimon; Guilmon and Renamon, and their gang of friends saved the world. They now live at a peaceful time, with everything normal and the same…

Ruki had not changed much, she's still the same old Ruki; cold, ruthless (definitely merciless to Takato), and picks a fight with anyone who dares to annoy her, and of course, still very competitive. Although, she is more open now around Takato and even occasionally gives a smile now and then, well, maybe more of a smirk or triumph smile when ever she manages to get Takato beat up on the ground in matches.

But, then again, besides Takato who dares to approach Ruki, no one else dares to hang around her; a.k.a. get beat up by her ever other day. You must think Takato is really kind and brave to be her friend, but you see, there is a reason for Takato. To his friends and even passbyers in the park right now, it's very obvious to see that he likes her. One could see the shining glow in his eyes when he talk to her and the hints in his speeches when they talk. But Ruki, being the way she is, never give a second thought; oblivious to the small gestures and hints... she sees him no more than a friend, a good friend.

"Really, you lose to me in everything," complained Ruki, signing, "is there anything that you are better at than me?"

"Well, it's true that I lose to you in Digimon card battles, arm wrestling, wrestling and everything, but I am confident that there is something that I'm better at than you," answered Takato thoughtfully.

"If you knew that, then why didn't you say something sooner?" asked Ruki between a mix of annoyance and interest, "well, what is it?"

"I'm definitely a better lover than you are," Takato stated clearly.

"A WHAT!"

"Let's have a match; we'll pretend to be lovers. I'll be your boyfriend and you will be my girlfriend. Let's see who will be better at their role," Takato explained with a wide smile on his face, "this is a good match, the match will end in three months; it's a long one –to your likings. What's wrong? Are you afraid you are gotta lose?"

Takato studied Ruki, who's in deep thought with a confident smile on his face. He knows fully well that Ruki would accept his challenge. She's too competitive, she would not back out of a match, and she definitely would not give up before she has tried it.

"I accept," Ruki replied firmly.

But Takato could tell that her voice was a bit shaky. He knew what he did was a bit over board, but this is the only way; directly asking her out would be the same as jumping in front of a truck.

"Alright then, let's begin the match tomorrow. Tomorrow is Sunday, let's start with shopping and lunch."

"Fine," replied Ruki coolly, not thinking much about the goal of this match and the consequences of what might happen; totally not getting the true purpose of Takato's so called "match".

Little did she know that what she just accepted now would be the key to the door of fate that would change her life forever…

End of Chapter

Well, what do you think? Ideas for next chapter? Here's a list of events that I could use for the (later) chapters.

amusement park

aquarium

picnic

school visit (Ruki would be attending an all girls school; idea from Cyberwolf's "This Kiss"

visit to Ruki's home, for supper

school festival/dance

Ideas and suggestions are greatly welcome. Also suggestions for a climax.

04/29/05


End file.
